elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quaranir
|Base ID = }} Quaranir is an Altmer sorcerer and a representative of the Psijic Order who appears several times during the College of Winterhold questline. Equipment Quaranir wears Psijic Robes, which cannot be gained during the College of Winterhold questline. They can only be obtained through console commands. Interactions Good Intentions After recovering books about the Eye of Magnus, the Dragonborn heads back to the College of Winterhold to inform Savos Aren of their discovery. Upon arriving, Ancano approaches, curious about a visitor from the Psijic Order, who is requesting the Dragonborn's presence. Heading to the Arch-Mage's Quarters to speak with them, the Dragonborn learns that it is Quaranir. Quaranir wants to speak with the Dragonborn privately, and magically veils their conversation from Savos and Ancano. Time is fleeting, so he is quick to impart that the Order has had little success in contacting the Dragonborn previously and that this is probably because of the Eye of Magnus. According to Quaranir, the longer the Eye remains in the College, the more dangerous the situation becomes. They expect dire consequences if the Eye is not banished, but the future is obscure, and the Psijic Order is unsure of how the Dragonborn must act. Seeking out the Augur of Dunlain is the next logical step. Moments later, there is a flash of light, and time resumes as normal. Quaranir is questioned by Ancano, but feigns ignorance to his questions and departs from the College. The Staff of Magnus Traversing Labyrinthian, the Last Dragonborn searches for the fabled Staff of Magnus, which is needed to control the Eye of Magnus. Morokei, a Dragon Priest, holds the staff and must be battled to obtain it. The battle is difficult and recommended for levels 20 and above. The Eye of Magnus Defeated, Ancano releases his hold on the Eye of Magnus. Quaranir, Gelebros, and Tandil appear to transport the Eye out of the College, possibly to Artaeum, for safe keeping. Quaranir states that the player is now the new Arch-Mage, and then he and the other members of the Psijic Order disappear after this. Dialogue Good Intentions "Please do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm." :What's going on? What happened to everyone? "I'd simply like to talk to you." :What do you want with me? "I merely wish to talk to you." :What did you do? :"I've given us a chance to speak privately, but I'm afraid I can't do this for long. We must be brief. The situation here at your College is of dire importance, and attempts to contact you as we have previously have failed. I believe it is due to the very source of our concern. This object... The Eye of Magnus as your people have taken to calling it. The energy coming from it has prevented us from reaching you with the visions you have already seen. The longer it remains here, the more dangerous the situation becomes. And so I have come here personally to tell you it must be dealt with." ::If this is dangerous, then why don't you do something about it? "I'm afraid it's not that simple." ::What does this have to do with me? "You set this chain of events in motion at Saarthal." ::"You must understand, the Psijic Order does not typically... intervene directly in events. My presence here will be seen as an affront to some within the Order, and as soon as we have finished, I will be leaving your College. I'm all too aware that my arrival has aroused suspicion, especially in Ancano, your Thalmor associate. Nevertheless, my Order will not act directly. You must take it upon yourself to do so." :::Why should I trust you or your Order? "I presume you refer to Ancano's distaste for the Psijic Order? The Thalmor see our Order as a threat because we have power, and we will not allow them to control us. I assure you that we mean you no harm." :::So what exactly is the problem? "As you may have learned, this object... The Eye... is immensely powerful. This world is not ready for it. If it remains here, it will be misused. Indeed, many in the Order believe it has already... Rather, something will happen soon, something that cannot be avoided." ::::What do you expect from me, then? "We believe that your efforts should be directed towards dealing with the aftermath, but we cannot predict what that will be." ::::I'll help, but I don't know what to do. "Unfortunately, the future is as obscured to us as it is to you. The overwhelming power of the Eye makes it difficult for us to see." ::::"I fear I have already overstepped the bounds of my Order, but I will offer this: seek out the Augur of Dunlain in your College. His perception may be more coherent than ours." :::::Who is the Augur of Dunlain? "He was once a student here at the College. Now he is... something different." :::::Where can I find this Augur? "I... I am unsure. He is somewhere within the College. Surely one of your colleagues must know his location. I am sorry I cannot provide you with further help, but this conversation requires a great deal of effort on my part. Now, I am afraid I must leave you. We will continue to watch over you, and guide you as best we can. It is within you to succeed. Never forget that." The Eye of Magnus "We knew you would succeed. Your victory here justifies our belief in you. You have proven yourself more than worthy to guide the College of Winterhold." :What do we do now? "The Eye has grown unstable. It cannot remain here, or else it may destroy this College and this world. It must be secured. Ancano's actions prove that the world is not ready for such a thing. We shall safeguard it... for now. You now have the opportunity to maintain your College, and carry on with your lives. You have our gratitude, Arch-Mage. :'How did you know I'd be able to defeat Ancano?' ''"A great many things obscured to you are quite clear to us. We have long believed you would prevail." Conversations You're up to something! Savos: "I'm sorry, were you about to say something?" Ancano: "Well, what is the meaning of this?" Quaranir: "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand." Ancano: "Don't play coy. You asked to see a specific member of the College. Here he/she is. Now what is it that you want?" Quaranir: "There's been a misunderstanding. Clearly I should not be here. I shall simply take my leave." Ancano: "angry What? What trickery is this? You're not going anywhere until I find out what you're up to." Quaranir: "I'm not 'up to' anything. I apologize if I have offended you in any way." Ancano: "seething We shall see about this..." Quotes *''"It is good to meet you in person."'' *''"Please, we do not have much time."'' *''"You must excuse me. I shouldn't be here."'' *''"You have done the world a great service."'' Trivia *Quaranir can also be found after meeting with the Dragonborn at the College. He resides at The Frozen Hearth, though he does not engage in conversation and cannot be pickpocketed. Upon a pickpocket attempt, he acts as if dialogue was initiated and speaks his lines. *Quaranir is not detectable by the Alteration spells Detect Life, Detect Dead, or the dragon shout Aura Whisper. *Quaranir is not affected by any attacks, including shouts and the kill console command. *During the time that Quaranir freezes time to talk to the Dragonborn, he will not do anything if one steals, making this time a great time to get alchemy ingredients and a few potions. *Quaranir's dialogue during "Good Intentions" suggests that he has come to the College of his own volition, without the assent from his superiors. Appearances * de:Quaranir es:Quaranir nl:Quaranir pl:Quaranir ru:Куаранир Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Psijic Order Members